


Star Festival

by deplore



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplore/pseuds/deplore
Summary: Fujiki Yusaku's three simple yet effective steps to getting laid: (1) have a boyfriend, (2) decide it's finally time to take it to the next level, and (3) cut straight to the chase.Yusaku is fully aware that he has very little to complain about in their relationship. But after eight or so months of happy dating, kisses on the cheek, discrete hand-holding in public, and other touchingly cute gestures that Yusaku never imagined himself engaging in, not to mentionenjoying, he comes to a conclusion that there is something missing after Ryoken drops him off at his apartment following their usual Friday evening dinner together.He walks up the stairs, enters his room, puts the bag of leftovers down next to his computer, and then sits on his bed. He sighs, props his elbows up on his knees, forming a bridge with his hands, and leans in to rest his head on top of his hands, narrowing his eyes contemplatively. He sighs again, sharper this time, and then asks aloud, “So when are we getting past second base?”





	Star Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Please assume this takes place in some kind of nebulous post-canon where Yusaku and Ryoken are dating.

Dating Kogami Ryoken is almost comically ideal in how much it reads like a modern day fairy tale, given that Ryoken is conventionally attractive, significantly wealthy, and of a fundamentally kindhearted nature no matter how much he insists he isn’t a particularly good person. The most striking part of their relationship, perhaps, is that Yusaku has noticed his baseline quality of life improve just by having Ryoken around – not only physically, but also emotionally. Yusaku isn’t one to let other people spoil him, but Ryoken is careful to respect Yusaku’s autonomy and not overstep his boundaries whenever giving him anything – and more importantly, Yusaku gets the sense that Ryoken feels genuinely happy when he’s taking care of Yusaku, whether it’s taking him out for a meal or if it’s picking Yusaku up just to be together for a few extra minutes every day.

That is to say: Yusaku is fully aware that he has very little to complain about in their relationship. But after eight or so months of happy dating, kisses on the cheek, discrete hand-holding in public, and other touchingly cute gestures that Yusaku never imagined himself engaging in, not to mention _enjoying_ , he comes to a conclusion that there is something missing after Ryoken drops him off at his apartment following their usual Friday evening dinner together.

He walks up the stairs, enters his room, puts the bag of leftovers down next to his computer, and then sits on his bed. He sighs, props his elbows up on his knees, forming a bridge with his hands, and leans in to rest his head on top of his hands, narrowing his eyes contemplatively. He sighs again, sharper this time, and then asks aloud, “So when are we getting past second base?”

Predictably enough, nobody answers. Yusaku stops doing his makeshift imitation of The Thinker and changes into his pajamas, trying in vain to not continue contemplating whether or not he’s ever going to get to see Ryoken fully naked. A small fraction of Yusaku feels guilty for being so stuck on touching Ryoken below the beltline, mostly on account of the fact that Ryoken’s looks could be accurately described as angelic, so it feels a little sacrilegious to be fixated on his dick – the rest of his teenaged mind, though, is unabashedly shameless about the fact that he not only wants to touch that dick, but he’d also like it rather a lot if Ryoken would do the same for him.

After a solid half an hour of lying in bed trying to fall asleep, Yusaku comes to the grim realization that the best thing to do is probably to just jerk it out and pray that a late-night date with his right hand exhausts him enough that he can let the void of sleep empty his mind. He sits up, pushing his pants and underwear down before wrapping a hand around his cock and tentatively stroking himself a few times while his mind races between visualizing Ryoken and then promptly attempting to banish his visualization – after a bit of internal compromise, he decides instead to think about Revolver instead, because he finds it easier to picture Ryoken’s Link VRAINS avatar touching him than Ryoken himself.

So he imagines that they’re Revolver’s hands instead of his own, reaching around him from behind. He pretends like he can feel Revolver’s chest pressing up against his back, a reassuringly warm weight – and that Revolver leans in, pressing a kiss to Yusaku’s nape as he strokes Yusaku’s dick from the base to the tip slowly, steadily. His hands would be a bit larger than Yusaku’s own, so he tries to extend his fingertips out as best as he can, to make his reach longer than it would normally be. Yusaku curls inwards, pulling his knees in as he tries to keep that pleasant sensation building up low in his navel under control and make this last. “Revolver,” he murmurs as he thumbs the head of his cock, breathing shallowly.

It’s harder to keep up the fantasy the closer that he gets to release, but he’s sure that Revolver would treat him gently – he imagines Revolver leaving a trail of fluttering kisses along the back of his neck, licking and nipping at his skin. “More,” Yusaku says out loud, “give me more, I want more from you than _this_ – ”

Imagining what Revolver would do to him is easy enough, but trying to think of how Revolver would respond is more difficult. _Don’t be so impatient, Playmaker_ , maybe – or perhaps something more like, _Aren’t you a greedy one? But I don’t dislike that_. Just imagining Revolver’s voice sends a jolt down Yusaku’s spine; his breath hitches and he picks up his pace, jerking himself off more roughly than before. “Yeah, like that,” he says. “It feels so good, keep going…”

And then he suddenly pictures Ryoken’s face – not Revolver’s, but Kogami Ryoken’s, and he can hear the way that his name sounds when rolling off of Ryoken’s tongue – it sounds special when Ryoken calls for him, with a quietly affectionate inflection that makes his name feel like flowers blooming in the warm spring sun. He’s never been particularly attached to his name, but he imagines Ryoken murmuring _Yusaku_ right into his ear and his entire body feels electrified at the mere thought of it – his subconscious mind launches the fantasy right into space while his rationality is nowhere to be found, and he envisions what Ryoken might look like as he says _Yusaku, I love you –_

Yusaku comes into his bedsheets, panting for breath as he rides out his climax. After the last aftershocks seem to have gone through his body, he finally slumps over and rolls onto his back, too mentally exhausted to even care about whether he’s getting his pajamas dirty. His body feels light and tingly, but he doesn’t feel any sense of emotional satisfaction even though the physical pleasure was certainly overwhelmingly good – instead, he just feels sharply disappointed that he couldn’t have the real Kogami Ryoken do this to him.

He tries and fails to avoid thinking about the fact that he came to a fantasy of Ryoken telling him “I love you,” because he knows exactly what the implication there is. Yusaku sighs aloud sharply, finally opening his eyes to stare dismally up at his ceiling. “I’m so fucked with these stupid feelings,” he announces to nobody in particular.

For a few moments, there is silence. And then, from the other side of the room, Ai clears his throat and replies, “Actually, I think the problem is that you’re not fucked. You know what I mean?”

Yusaku has never moved so fast in his life as he does to bolt across the room and smash the mute button on his duel disk with the full force of his open-palmed hand.

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Yusaku does three things: First, he threatens Ai into never speaking of what happened the night before. Second, he makes up his mind to resolve his issues and move forward without hesitation, as he’s always done when faced with a personal problem. Finally, he sends Ryoken a message asking if he’s free to have dinner again. They make plans to meet up at a restaurant near Ryoken’s house and Yusaku spends the day with a surprising peacefulness of mind. He’s never felt nervous saying anything in front of Ryoken before, and he decides firmly that he isn’t about to start now – the fact that Ryoken is one of the only people he can speak freely with about anything on his mind, after all, is an important part of why he wants to be at Ryoken’s side.

No matter how early Yusaku shows up, Ryoken always seems to be there first, waiting patiently. “Hey,” Yusaku says, reaching out to take Ryoken’s hand, squeezing it briefly before letting go. “Thanks for coming.”

Ryoken tilts his head slightly. “Is something on your mind?” he asks. “Normally you wouldn’t thank me just for showing up somewhere.”

“Yeah, there is,” Yusaku admits. “I’ll tell you over dinner.”

“Alright,” Ryoken says.

They walk in together and get a table in the corner of the restaurant, away from all the other customers. Yusaku waits until after they’ve ordered before he cuts straight to the point: “Do you want to have sex?” Yusaku asks bluntly.

There is a pause, and then Ryoken picks up his glass of water and takes a long sip. He sets the glass down and then says, “I just need a moment, sorry.”

“Sure, no problem. Take all the time you need,” Yusaku replies.

Ryoken takes another drink, finishing off his glass. Then he asks, “May I ask what brought this on?”

“I read online that you’re supposed to gauge your partner’s interest before making a move,” Yusaku answers. “So I took the direct route.”

“I see,” Ryoken says. He picks up his glass again, before realizing that all that’s left inside are ice cubes, and then slowly sets it down. Wordlessly, Yusaku offers his own glass and Ryoken takes it.

“Are you alright?” Yusaku asks, after Ryoken promptly drinks Yusaku’s entire glass too.

Ryoken stares at him for a few seconds and then says, “I’m fine. I just wasn’t expecting you to ask something like that so… forwardly.”

Yusaku shrugs and replies, “If it bothers you to that extent, it’s fine if you say no. I don’t want to pressure you into anything.”

“I know you don’t,” Ryoken says quickly, pausing for a second before continuing, “It’s not that I don’t want to. I think I simply lack your level of mental fortitude, Yusaku.”

They both fall silent as a waitress arrives to serve their meals, and the silence lingers for a few moments after she leaves. Then Ryoken finally says, “Yusaku, do you want to come over to my place after this… and stay overnight?”

“Just to be clear,” Yusaku replies, “you _are_ propositioning me, right?”

“Yes, I am,” Ryoken answers.

“I don’t have a change of clothes,” Yusaku says.

“Just borrow some of mine,” Ryoken replies, and then pauses, frowning slightly. “Are you teasing me?”

“I’ll let you think what you want,” Yusaku answers, picking up the cloth napkin in front of him and neatly placing it in his lap. “Yeah, I’ll come over.”

“Alright then,” Ryoken says, and they leave things at that for the rest of their dinner together.

 

 

 

On their way from the restaurant to Ryoken’s house, they detour to the closest convenience store. “Maybe you should wait outside,” Ryoken suggests.

“I’m okay,” Yusaku says. “Maybe _you_ should wait outside.”

Ryoken gives him a look that says he’s simultaneously offended that Yusaku doesn’t think he has the mental fortitude to endure the potential judgment of strangers but also touched that Yusaku is attempting to spare him from any possible embarrassment. “I’m fine,” Ryoken replies, so the two of them go in together, and Ryoken keeps up an aura of magnificent impassivity as he picks up condoms and lubricant before paying at the front counter.

Yusaku is fairly sure the store worker is more stunned by Ryoken’s good looks than the items he’s buying or the fact that he’s being accompanied by another man, but as they leave the store, Ryoken reaches up to briefly pinch the bridge of his nose and sighs lightly. Yusaku would guess with 95% certainty that Ryoken has misinterpreted the reason he got a stare-down, and silently reaffirms his constant relief that Ryoken remains miraculously oblivious to his own attractiveness.

Quietly, Yusaku reaches over and takes the plastic bag from Ryoken. Once they leave the commercial area and enter the lonely path that runs along the ocean leading up to Ryoken’s house, he also takes Ryoken’s hand and holds it the rest of the way.

 

 

 

Yusaku has stayed over at Ryoken’s house overnight several times before. He’s also kissed Ryoken many times before, but it feels different knowing that they’re finally going to take it to the next step. It’s not that he’s nervous, though he does feel rather on edge – more than that, he thinks that he’s excited for it, so when Ryoken brings Yusaku up to his room and kisses him, Yusaku responds eagerly, just barely stopping short of pushing Ryoken onto his bed.

“I was serious when I said you can say no,” Yusaku says when they break apart, glancing up to look Ryoken eye-to-eye. “You know that, right?”

Ryoken frowns for a few seconds, then puts his hands on Yusaku’s shoulders, neatly reversing their positions and pushing Yusaku to sit down on the edge of his bed. “And I told you it’s not that I don’t want to,” he replies, sliding his right hand up the curve of Yusaku’s neck, before cupping Yusaku’s cheek in his palm. “I just thought it’d be better to wait for when you were ready than push things myself.”

Yusaku reaches to press Ryoken’s hand in between his own and his face, nuzzling into the touch before smirking lopsidedly at him. “So you’ve been ready for it for a while now, then?” he asks. “What kind of fantasies have you had in mind?”

“It’s not like that,” Ryoken insists, and it’s the first time Yusaku’s ever heard him sound genuinely flustered.

“I fantasized about it,” Yusaku replies. “About you touching me, mostly.”

There’s a pause, and then Ryoken smiles back – it’s a confident, carefree sort of smile, the kind that he wears more often in Link VRAINS as Revolver, as opposed to his more serious demeanor in real life. “What a coincidence,” Ryoken says. “That’s the same for me.”

“Show me, then,” Yusaku suggests.

Ryoken kneels in between Yusaku’s legs, placing a hand on his thigh for a moment before looking up. “If it doesn’t feel good, tell me to stop,” he says, and then unzips Yusaku’s pants, coaxing Yusaku to shift his weight up for a few seconds so that he can push them down along with his underwear. Then, holding Yusaku by the ankle gently, he pulls them off one leg at a time, letting them fall to the floor.

“Is this part of your fantasy?” Yusaku asks.

“One of them,” Ryoken replies, and the unspoken implication that Ryoken has several is equally flattering as it is exciting to Yusaku.

Yusaku runs a hand though Ryoken’s hair, caressing the side of his head gently, then says, “Go ahead.”

Ryoken leans in and tongues the head of Yusaku’s dick and Yusaku is absolutely certain he’s never gotten so hard so fast before. Almost primly, Ryoken licks from the tip to the base and back up again, like he’s trying to acquaint himself with the shape of Yusaku’s member using only his tongue – and then he wraps his lips around the head and Yusaku can practically feel the blood physically draining from his brain downward. It’s not just the warm, slick feeling of Ryoken’s mouth on his dick but also how striking an image it paints: Yusaku can see Ryoken’s eyes are half-lidded, fixated completely on blowing him, and there’s something insanely attractive about how stunning his face is like that, equal parts beatific as it is profane.

Without thinking about what he’s doing, Yusaku buries his other hand into Ryoken’s hair, grasping him by the back of the head with both hands; he just barely manages to stop himself from pulling Ryoken forward. Ryoken glances up through his eyelashes, and Yusaku can tell he’s trying to measure if Yusaku wants him to pull back or not – “Keep going,” Yusaku says, voice strained. “It feels great, really good – yeah, keep going like that.”

If Ryoken could talk, Yusaku’s sure that he would’ve commented on how unusually incoherent Yusaku is, but his mouth is otherwise occupied: Ryoken obliges, pushing forward to take more of Yusaku into his mouth, pulling back slightly only to take in more the next time he bobs his head forward, systematically inching closer and closer to the base of Yusaku’s cock. Yusaku curls his fingers, grabbing onto Ryoken’s hair before forcing himself to relax, but it feels so good that it’s almost overwhelming; he can feel Ryoken’s tongue on the underside of his dick and every time that Ryoken moves his head a tiny wave of pleasure washes through his body, slowly amplifying and building. Ryoken’s careful to mind his teeth and not press down, but the sensation of them sliding along his dick is like a soft shock, jolting up his spine in a way that somehow makes the pleasure feel even better.

But what really does it is that Ryoken looks so _wanton_ like this; Yusaku can see saliva coating his lips and running slightly from the corners of his mouth – and his eyebrows are folded upwards, eyelashes fluttering as he looks up to Yusaku again, and Yusaku is sure that nobody else has ever seen the stoically serious Ryoken with an expression like this before. More than anything, Ryoken looks like he’s enjoying it, like he’s getting almost as much pleasure out of blowing Yusaku as Yusaku is getting blown. It’s that realization that begins to push Yusaku off of the edge, and he tries his best to pull back as he says, “Ryoken – I’m about to come, I’m going to – ”

Ryoken just barely reacts quickly enough to avoid Yusaku coming right down his throat, but not quite fast enough to avoid Yusaku coming onto his face; Yusaku spends several stunned moments coming down from his climax and memorizing the scene before he finally gathers his wits enough to actually react. “I’ll clean that for you,” Yusaku says, still dazed as he begins looking around for something to wipe Ryoken’s face with.

“There are tissues on the nightstand,” Ryoken replies, with an astounding amount of dignity for somebody who has come sliding down his cheek. Yusaku fumbles for a few seconds before managing to grab a few, and then carefully cleans Ryoken off as thoroughly as he can.

“Sorry,” Yusaku says, as he finishes the task and crumples the soiled tissue in his hand.

“It’s fine,” Ryoken replies. “That’s the point of being together like this, isn’t it? I think I’d be more worried if you _didn’t_ come.”

“Well, that’s true,” Yusaku says, cracking a small smile before dropping the tissue to the floor and offering a hand. “Should we keep going, then?”

Ryoken takes his hand, letting Yusaku pull him up. “Yes, let’s,” he says.

“Then, let me undress you,” Yusaku says, and then takes Ryoken’s blazer off, where it joins Yusaku’s pants. Next, he undoes Ryoken’s pants, pulling them down and adding them along with his underwear to the growing pile of clothes, and finally his T-shirt – then, Yusaku takes the opportunity to admire the fact that it only took him one full day to make good on his desire to see Ryoken fully naked once he put his mind to getting things done.

“You’re staring,” Ryoken observes, leaning in to unbutton Yusaku’s shirt from the top down. “Should I turn on a light? The sun’s going down.”

Yusaku glances out the window – the sky is clear, and the sunset reminds him a bit of the first time they properly talked face-to-face. The dimming sunlight carries the same lush oranges and reds through the windows; the warm colors look good with Ryoken’s natural complexion – it makes his hair look almost translucent with the way that it’s dyed in the sun’s colors. Yusaku had thought the same back then, but at the time Ryoken had felt so far away. “No, leave them off,” Yusaku says, and after Ryoken’s finished taking Yusaku’s shirt off, he wraps his arms around Ryoken’s hips loosely, pressing the side of his face into Ryoken’s waist.

He can feel Ryoken tense up for a second, but then he relaxes and puts one hand on Yusaku’s shoulder, stroking Yusaku’s hair gently with his other. “What’s gotten into you?” Ryoken asks, but with more affection in his tone than anything else.

“I was just thinking that I’m happy, that’s all,” Yusaku replies, lifting his head up to meet Ryoken’s gaze.

Ryoken smooths a few stray locks of hair away from Yusaku’s face, smiling faintly. Yusaku didn’t think that he would say _I’m happy too_ in the first place – it’s not in Ryoken’s nature – but he can tell from Ryoken’s expression that he feels the same way. Instead, he carefully guides Yusaku to lie down fully on the bed, straddling Yusaku’s legs with his knees and propping his arms up near Yusaku’s shoulders before leaning in for a kiss. It’s light at first, but then Yusaku wraps his arms around Ryoken’s neck and to demand more, parting his lips to let Ryoken explore his mouth – Ryoken tongues the roof of his mouth and then pulls back and nips Yusaku’s lower lip gently, and the contact makes Yusaku’s entire body feel electric.

Without the benefit of being able to completely see what he’s doing, it takes Yusaku a few tries before he manages to fully grasp Ryoken’s dick in his hand and is more than a little pleased to find him already half-hard – he strokes at it as best as he can, bringing Ryoken’s member to its full length while watching the way that Ryoken closes his eyes and creases his eyebrows, breathing deeply as he bites his lower lip as if to restrain himself from making any noises. “Let me hear you,” Yusaku says, craning his neck up so that he can place a brief kiss to Ryoken’s lips.

Ryoken cracks his eyes open just a fraction, offering a strained smile. “It’s a bit embarrassing,” he says, speaking in a stilted, restrained way. “I don’t think it’s very – erotic, to hear somebody with a voice like mine panting and groaning.”

“But I like your voice,” Yusaku replies.

Ryoken doesn’t say any more, but he stops biting down on his lip; as Yusaku thumbs the tip of his cock, smearing precum over the head, Ryoken exhales and makes a barely audible moan low in his throat. Yusaku can palpably feel his blood racing faster in his veins at the sound, breath catching as he registers how _hot_ he found that. “I want to go all the way,” he says, before he’s even really thought about it, too caught up in the heat of the moment.

For a few moments, Ryoken doesn’t move or react, and then he looks Yusaku eye-to-eye and asks, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Yusaku answers. “Yeah, I’m absolutely certain, I want you to fuck me.”

Ryoken’s face flushes red; there’s something a bit gratifying at seeing Ryoken so far from his usual aloof self. “It’s still amazing to me that you can say stuff like that without hesitating even the tiniest bit,” he murmurs. “But I want it too. Just… stop me if you want to take it back at any point, alright?”

“I will,” Yusaku says, and Ryoken sits up to let Yusaku grab the bag from the convenience store, opening the box of condoms and taking one out. He rips the packaging open and rolls it onto Ryoken’s dick slowly – not precisely to tease, and more because he’s never done it before. As he does that, Ryoken rips the plastic wrap off of the bottle of lubricant, uncapping it and pouring a generous amount into his hand.

“Lie back,” Ryoken says, so Yusaku does, trying his best to relax as Ryoken reaches in between his legs, fingers skimming past his perineum and rubbing at his entrance – it’s not as cold as Yusaku had thought it might be; the slickness feels foreign, but the lube has already warmed up to Ryoken’s body temperature. Carefully, Ryoken slides a finger in, then another when Yusaku nods his approval, pushing them in past his second knuckle and thrusting them shallowly.

“How does it feel?” Ryoken asks.

“I think it’s alright,” Yusaku says. “It doesn’t hurt, at least, although it doesn’t feel good either. Keep going.”

“Alright,” Ryoken replies, and continues stretching Yusaku out – and then Ryoken changes angles slightly and a shockwave of pleasure goes through Yusaku’s body; he cries out and breathlessly says, “Right there, that was good – that was _really_ good.”

So Ryoken keeps fingering him, slowly and steadily, and Yusaku isn’t sure how to describe the sensation spreading through him – it feels distinctly different from when he’s jerked himself off, or even from the blowjob, like the pleasure is coming from deeper within. Yusaku can hear himself making needy, moaning noises almost like he’s floating above his corporeal body and not entirely in control of his senses anymore – he can’t tell if it’s overwhelming or just short of it. “That’s enough,” he manages to choke out, in between gasps. “You can put it in now, Ryoken, just fuck me already – ”

Ryoken reaches forward with his free hand and touches the side of Yusaku’s face, pulling his fingers out so that he can lean in for a quick kiss. When their lips part, Yusaku feels somehow relieved – or rather, he thinks he feels more grounded, secure in the fact that he’s here with Ryoken together in the moment, sharing something special for the two of them alone. “Alright,” Ryoken murmurs, pressing a brief kiss to Yusaku’s temple before continuing, “I’m doing it.”

Ryoken’s cock is thicker than his fingers, and when he enters, Yusaku feels filled up not only in the physical sense but also emotionally. Yusaku places his arms around Ryoken’s shoulders, fingers splayed across his back; he arches his back as Ryoken begins thrusting, throwing his head back into the pillows. “Touch me in the front too,” he says, before his breath hitches and he moans aloud as Ryoken obliges him, wrapping a hand around Yusaku’s cock and stroking it roughly – the leftover lube on his fingers mixes with the precum beading at the tip and Yusaku stops thinking at all, letting himself go and just _feels_.

He squeezes his eyes shut and clutches at Ryoken’s back, cries and groans growing in volume every time that Ryoken thrusts into him – but when he opens his eyes again he can’t help but be transfixed by Ryoken’s face yet again. With the sunset still filtering warm-hued lights through the window, Ryoken has less the cold, classically beautiful sort of attractiveness to his looks and more of a primeval, erotic sensuality – he seems half-lost in pleasure and yet still concentrating so hard on Yusaku, on touching him, on making him feel good and the realization of how much Ryoken is putting into this just for Yusaku’s sake positively floods Yusaku’s heart and breaks down any of the restraints still remaining on his emotions.

“I love you,” Yusaku says, and Ryoken’s eyes fly open; Ryoken makes a noise from deep in his throat that goes straight to Yusaku’s dick with how sexy it sounds.

“I,” Ryoken says, and then half-chokes back a groan – “I – I think I’m going to come, Yusaku, I really can’t – hold back anymore – ”

“Yeah, me too,” Yusaku replies, all in one breath – Ryoken leans in to kiss him and he closes his eyes as their lips meet and climax overwhelms him yet again, but this time it’s different – instead of the usual shockwaves he’s come to expect, this time his orgasm lasts and lasts and _lasts_ without ebbs or flows, it washes over him and leaves him utterly adrift in pure sensation to the point that he can’t tell how much time has passed by the time he manages to grasp ahold of all his senses again.

But when he opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is Ryoken looking down at him with a mix of concern and – or Yusaku so thinks – adoration. “Was it good for you?” Ryoken asks, reaching across his chest to stroke back Yusaku’s hair from his face.

There’s a pause as Yusaku regains his bearings and realizes Ryoken’s already pulled out and is sitting at his side. Yusaku clears his throat to ascertain that his voice is working properly, and then replies, “Good is a severe understatement.”

“It was hard to tell, to be honest,” Ryoken informs him frankly, picking up a few tissues from the box on his nightstand and gingerly cleaning Yusaku’s come off of himself – with detached interest, Yusaku observes that he’d climaxed so hard that there’s semen that managed to reach to his chest. “I was worried that you blacked out for a while. Do you want me to clean up down there too?”

Yusaku still feels like he’s floating, and his skin is sensitive to even the slightest brush, but he reaches out to grab Ryoken by the wrist anyway, tugging at it to coax him to lie down too. “I’m fine for now,” he replies.

Ryoken follows Yusaku’s unspoken lead, rearranging the pillows so that they can prop themselves up into half-sitting positions, then he lets Yusaku rest his head in the crook of his shoulder so that their sides are pressed together, holding each others’ hands loosely. “About what you said before,” Ryoken says, tone quieter than it usually is.

“Which part?” Yusaku cuts in, rubbing his thumb along Ryoken’s palm idly.

“The part where you said you love me,” Ryoken answers, after a pause.

“Oh,” Yusaku replies, because he’d practically forgotten about it, so caught up in the moment – but now that he does, his cheeks go pink remembering it. “What of it?”

Ryoken squeezes Yusaku’s hand and turns his head to press a kiss to Yusaku’s temple. Yusaku instinctively gets the sense that he should look Ryoken in the eye for this, and he leans away so that they’re face-to-face. “It made me happy,” Ryoken says. The sun has almost completely set, but the stars are beginning to come out, making Ryoken’s hair look almost pure white – the way the starlight shines off of his eyes is something close to radiant in the way that it cuts through the early night’s darkness. “No, it makes me happy,” Ryoken continues, and then inhales slowly before he adds: “I love you too.”

Yusaku smiles before bringing up a hand to cup the side of Ryoken’s face as he kisses him slowly, sweetly. “I knew that already,” he says when they part, voice bubbling with a depth of affection that even Yusaku himself didn’t know he was possible of exuding – because even if Ryoken’s never said it in so many words until now, Yusaku knows it’s obvious from the way that Ryoken treats him, cares for him, even the way that Ryoken _looks_ at him. “You make me happy too.”

“This is embarrassingly unlike either of us,” Ryoken tells him, but he’s smiling as he says it. He leans in for one more kiss before they settle back into cuddling with each other.

Yusaku nestles up against Ryoken again, interlacing their fingers before he gazes out the window; night has finally fallen, but with only wispy clouds floating through the sky, the moon and its reflection in the calm sea waters are bright and clear. As Yusaku watches more and more stars appear, he thinks to himself that his life hasn’t been a fairy tale from beginning to end, but this moment – to him, it is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> What this fic could have been:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> I ended up incorporating a few different things that I saw my fic requests post because... I'm a tired weakling and I can no longer slam out the smut like I could back in the day, so I decided to cram as much in as I could :'^) In a sense, I was a bit flattered at getting any R18 requests because it's been... so long since I wrote any non-commissioned smut that I was like "damn can I even write a dicking anymore??" I actually just wanted this to be PWP but it went out of control and I had to acknowledge that actually, there _is_ some plot so jury's still out on that question lol. I hope you enjoyed nonetheless!


End file.
